Spike is a brony
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: Watching TV and nothing is on can lead to unexpected obsessions, and Faye just happened to figure out Spike's.


Let me get this out of the way, my friend is a pegasister, so with that, I decided to actually watch the damn show… I love the damn show, and with a character whose name is Spike, it's enough to put Spiegel through Peachy's fanfiction's from hell.

I know, I said I was gonna lay off the bebop fanfics but I had to write this when I watched MLP:FIM, I has to make Spike a brony, weather I liked the show or not

It was something has been used before, and has happened god knows how many times, Spike simply watching TV in the living room when his 'roommate' Faye, comes in, disturbing his peaceful state with something, or, it was simply just Faye walking through the living room and noticing something odd, Spike's eyes glued on the TV, which had some rather girly sound coming from it, curious, Faye walked over, Spike, being to concentrated on the TV to notice, simply ignore it and continued watching his show up until Faye asked.

"Hey Spike, what are you watching."

With that, Spike got out of his trance and looked at Faye, quickly turning off the TV and smiling, "Nothing, I wasn't watching anything" Spike chuckled nervously, Faye scoffed, her arms crossed, Spike knew Faye didn't buy his story.

"Whatever it is, it wasn't porn, it sounded too childish to be porn, and by childish, I mean kids show."

Spike chuckled, "Yeah."

Faye grimaced, "Alright Spike, what the hell are you watching?"

"Nothing." Spike laughed, scratching the back off his head as Faye simply reached for the remote, before Spike could even do anything, Faye turned on the TV, revealing the title caption for the show, 'MY little pony: friendship is magic."

Faye's expression of anger turned to confusion, then 'What dafuq?' as the words, 'My little pony, and my little pony' Faye looked at Spike and said, "What the fuck are you watching?"

Spike smiled, "I can explain, I sat on the remote and the channel changed." Spike said nervously, Faye, again wasn't buying Spikes bullshit, Spike's smile vanished, "You're not believing me are you."

"Nope." Faye said, Spike looked at the TV and yelled, "Holy crap, my favorite episode!" Spike got back to the TV, ignoring the fact Faye found out his little secret and began to watch the show. Faye simply stood there in disbelief as Spike watched the rather girly show.

Spike looked at Faye, "So, you want to join or you just gonna stand there?" Spike asked, "This show is better than it looks, I just started to watch it because nothing good was on." Spike said happily as Faye joined him on the couch, looking at the TV with her shocked expression with the fact that a man such as Spike would like a show like… this.

"And what is this exactly?"

"A very old show, but the renewed it not too long ago, and now, I fucking love it! I fucking love Spike, he's so cute!" Spike yelled.

"Wait…" Faye said, looking at Spike, "There's a character named Spike?"

Spike nodded, "Rainbow Dash is my favorite!" Spike said.

Faye thought Spike went off the deep end, which is until Spike wrapped an arm around her and said rather happily, "This is what friends do, watch my little pony with each other, and were friends, right Faye?" 'I just been friend zoned.' Faye yelled mentally as the show started to begin, Spike smiled, "Hope you decide to join the herd, Faye!" Spike said with a smile.

"So wait a minute! I thought this show was for girls."

"Actually, the fan base mostly consists of guys who call themselves, bronies."

"Fucking bronies?" Faye asked, Spike nodded, "If you like the show, you're a pegasister."

Faye gulped, "Will this make you act different?"  
"Well…" Spike stopped talking, "I was a brony for the past month, and have you noticed?" Spike asked, he did have a point, Faye hasn't noticed Spike acting differently, just in his free time he watched TV, damn… he was pretty good, but now, the secret was out, and Faye was the only one who knew about this, but damn, she was in Spike's arm, so she said fuck it a decided to watch it with him.

_25 minutes later_

The credits started to roll, Faye was just sitting there, stunned like before as Spike smiled, still amazed that Spike actually liked this show, no violence, it was just a cute show that was meant for little girls, when the majority, according to Spike, of fans were guys. Either way, it was fucked up, screwed up, but that wasn't the end.

"So…" Spike said, anticipation painting his voice, "What did you think?"

"Why do you like this?!" Faye yelled, Spike shrugged, "Never really figured that out myself, but that's now what I was asking, did you like it?"

Faye shrugged.

"Who is your favorite pony?" Spike asked his voice now serious with his smiled gone. Faye was silent; it took a few minutes for her to reply, "I don't have one."

Spike glared at her, Faye replied again, growling and mumbled loud enough for Spike to hear, "Rarity."

Spike smiled, "Welcome to the heard, pegasister." Spike held up his fist, Faye pounded hers against his.

* * *

I had to! U mad? Unrelated note, I will be writting about adventure time, so I set up a poll on which version should I write about, the regular one of the rule 63


End file.
